Stardust Promotion
' Stardust Promotion Co., Ltd.' (株式会社スターダストプロモーション) is a leading Japanese talent agency, headquartered in Shibuya, Tokyo. It was founded in 1979 and specializes in entertainment (music, cinema, modelling, etc.).Star Beauty - スターダストプロモーショングループ運営 STAR BEAUTYへ、あなたもアンバサダー（ライター）として参加してみませんか？！ The agency has a dominant share in the management of actresses all-female musical groups.Nikkei Trendy - "女優に強い芸能プロの戦略 For example, it manages Yuko Takeuchi (best known for the movie Be with You), Miki Nakatani (Densha Otoko), and Kou Shibasaki (Socrates in Love). The agency also manages musical groups such as Momoiro Clover Z and Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku and has its own independent record label. Notable Talent Rooster Stardust divided its entertainment office into several different sections, i.e Stardust Section 3 (スターダスト芸能芸能3部) for an undisclosed reasons. The division and the talents that belong to the section are listed in the official page. As of 2014 the sections listed on the website are Section 1, Section 2, Section 3, Section 6, O Let, Rookie Development Section, Miracle Section, CM Section, Rookie Section, A&RI, A&RII, sanbu music and Film Section. Most of young female talents are belonged to Section 3 and this section has a special division for idol development 3Bjunior and musical troupe for actress development Ito Wokashi.Natalie Power Push - 3BjuniorTheater Guide - スターダストプロモーションが「少女劇団いとをかし」を立ち上げ Stardust Section 1 Notable talents from Stardust Section 1 (スターダスト芸能1部) (link) *Female **Takako Tokiwa (Beautiful Life, Utsukushii Hito, Akai Tsuki) **Miki Nakatani (Memories of Matsuko, When the Last Sword is Drawn) **Yuko Takeuchi (Hoshi Ni Negaiwo, Yomigaeri, Be with You, Sidecar ni Inu) **Emi Suzuki (Model) **Rika Izumi (Model, Sailor Moon Live Action) **Tsubasa Honda (Model, GTO) **Aoi Wakana (Idol, Otome Shintou) *Male **Kippei Shiina (Outrage) **Takayuki Yamada (Densha Otoko, Ushijima the Loan Shark, Crows ZERO) **Customi Z (male idol unit) Stardust Section 2 Notable talents from Stardust Section 2 (スターダスト芸能2部) (link) *Natsuko Aso (singer) *Erika Okuda (Homesick) *Runa Natsui (Samurai Sentai Shinkenger) *Kento Hayashi (Arakawa Under the Bridge, Dive!!) Stardust Section 3 Notable talents from Stardust Section 3 (スターダスト芸能3部) (link) *Female **Ko Shibasaki (singer, House of Himiko, Go, Dororo) **Keiko Kitagawa (Paradise Kiss, Orion in Midsummer, Buzzer Beat) **Yuika Motokariya (Dear Friends, Ushijima the Loanshark) **Ayumi Kinoshita (Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger) **Aya Omasa (Kamen Teacher the Movie, Paradise Kiss) **Kaho (Blindly in Love) **Miori Takimoto (GTO, Ikemen Desu ne) **Mika Hijii (GARO, Ninja: Shadow of a Tear) **Rin Asuka (Kamen Rider W, Higurashi no Naku Koro ni, Tenshi to Jump) **Satomi Okubo (Sailor Moon Musical) **Yuko Takayama (Kamen Rider Wizard) **Shiho (Kamen Rider Fourze, Toshiue no Hito) **Anri Okamoto (Yatterman) **Akari Hayami (My Pretend Girlfriend, Again!!, former Momoiro Clover member **Seira Sakuragi (singer) **Mika Ayano (Lesson of Evil) *Male **Aoki Munetaka (Rurouni Kenshin) **Ryosei Konishi (GARO) **Gaku Hamada (Operation Love) **Masaki Okada (Hanazakari no Kimitachi e, I Give My First Love to You) **Yuya Yagira (Nobody Knows, Under the Nagasaki Sky) **Masataka Kubota (Summer Nude, We Can't Change The World) *Artist **Kenichi Maeyamada **LAGOON **Yumi Ishikawa **Momoiro Clover Z **Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku **Team Syachihoko **Takoyaki Rainbow **3Bjunior **Bullet Train **DISH// **Genin wa Jibun ni Aru. *Ito Wokashi Stardust Section 6 **Hayato Ichihara (ROOKIES) **Rin Takanishi (Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, Like Someone in Love, Isn't Anyone Alive?) **Kanata Hongo (Prince of Tennis, Himitsu no Hanazono, Seigi no Mikata, GANTZ) Other Sections *'O Let' (link) **Kento Yamazaki (Another, L DK) *'Rookie Development Section' (link) *'Miracle Section' (link) *'CM Section' (link) *'Rookie Section' (link) *'A&RI' (link) **Natsuko Aso (singer) **Sashida Fumiya (singer, pianist) **Megumi Nakajima (singer, voice actress) **Mihimaru GT (pop duo) **Le Lien *'A&RII' (link) **ORANGE RANGE (rock band) **K (singer) **June (Singer) *'Sanbu Music' (link) **Shiritsu Ebisu Chugaku **Ko Shibasaki (singer) *'Film Section' (link) *'Gekishou Section' (link) **Flower Flower (rock band) **Yui (singer) Disbanded Sections On April 2010, Stardust Promotion discontinued most of their section division and underwent major renovations. As a result Section 4, 5, 7 and 8 were disbanded and the most of the talents absorbed into Section 3. Section 4 were originally rookie development talent and the members of Minitia Bears, Nao Sakura and Honoka Akimoto belonged there. Section 8 were the members of Power Age belonged to and Momoka Ariyasu originally belonged there.Natalie Power Push - Nanairo no Stardust Interview Trivia *The agency name often referenced in the Momoiro Clover Z i.e in MILKY WAY and Mouretsu Uchuu Koukyoukyoku Dai Nana Gakushou: Mugen no Ai. *The phrase "Hoshikuzu no kuzu no naritte" (lit. Even if I turned into dust of stardust) in Mouretsu is a reference to the joke that Momoclo is belong to the "Dust" group of the agency Stardust Promotion, where the big actress like Kou Shibasaki and Keiko Kitagawa is the "Star" group. References Category:Stardust Promotion Category:Groups